Not Quite Right
by Reioko
Summary: Kouga thinks he's meant to be with Kagome, forever and always. What happens when he finds out she's not as great as he thought... in a matter of fact his love is fading and... reappering? SangoKouga
1. Strawberry

Hey all! Well I know I shouldn't but I'm going to do this anyway. This is my NEW fanfic. It's another Kouga/Sango. I think that they are such a great couple. All of those who reviewed to Never Thought, I love you. And all those who want a Sequel… will be happy to know I hope to post the first chapter by Monday. All of my stories should be up-dated more now because Spring Break is starting! Yes! Anyway I'm sure your tried of me so… on with the fanfic!

Rating: PG-13

Summery: When Kouga starts traveling with the group hoping to win over Kagome, he finds something even better… much better. Though he's not sure if he'll get her away from a certain monk, and if Kagome will even let him. Sango/Kouga

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. If I did Kagome would… DIE DIE DIE. Oh and Sango and Kouga would get together.

_Not Quite Right_

_Chapter 1: Strawberry _

Kouga was standing on a small hill, that over looked a wonderful clearing. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining like crazy. But none of this mattered to Kouga; he wanted her…To see her… to smell her… to hold her… to bug Inu-yasha, basically all the good things in life.

Then he smelt it. Strawberry. It was Kagome. She always smelt like Strawberry. He didn't like the smell. Not one bit. It drove him insane, to put it nicely! It always covered her real scent.

Demons always knew their mates scent. _Always. _He didn't know _his _mate to be, scent. Even third class demons knew their mates scent. No matter how many times she was in his arms, he didn't think he'd ever know the true scent.

Soon her group came into the clearing. Making camp, or so it looked. Kouga gave a fanged smile before rushing down, to hold his mate. He ignored Inu-yasha with ease. Inu-yasha was no more of a threat to him, then Ginta. And trust me; Ginta was no threat, no matter how loyal he was.

Kouga held Kagome in his arms, and said, "My dear Kagome, it's wonderful to see you again."

Kagome blushed just like she usually did. Kouga smiled at her reaction. He loved it when she did that. It made her look so… cute. Inu-yasha began growling at him. Telling him to back off.

"Hey mutt face." Kouga said in an arrogant tone.

"What are you doing here wolf?" Inu-yasha growled threateningly.

"I'm just her to see my future mate."

"What future would that be? The one I kill you in?"

"Go ahead and try it!"

Kouga and Inu-yasha were about to tear each other's throats out, when Kagome decided to speak up.

"Inu-yasha, why don't we let Kouga stay with us for a while? I mean just for a while, until I go home or something." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"No."

"Well then… SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! May he stay with us now?"

"F...I…N…E" Inu-yasha said. His head pounding, feeling like it was about to burst.

"Kouga, would you stay with us then?" Kagome asked him politely.

"I would love too, Kagome my dearest." Kouga told her holding his hands.

"Kouga if you stay with us you can't say things like that… at least not for a while." Kagome told him sadly. No girl really minds it if a guy shows her how much he loves her.

Kouga thought about his. He didn't want to stop saying those things to Kagome. But if she asked him too… then maybe he should… just for a little while anyway.

"Fine." Kouga told her, letting her out of his arms. He looked at the other humans and demon who were in Kagome's little group.

There was a small fox demon, called Shippo… at least Kouga thought so sitting beside Inu-yasha, arguing with him. _This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. _Kouga thought, thinking of the ways to torture Inu-yasha.

Leaning against a tree was the monk of the group. His name Miroku. He looked like a very holy man. He carred a staff and had beads around his hand. He wore the usual robes, that all traveling monks wore.

Sitting next to him with her eyes closed was a very…fair looking maiden. She didn't look as though she could fight. Other then the fact she carried a giant boomerang, she looked pretty useless to him. On her shoulder sat a extremely small demon cat. It let out a few little 'mews'. Here and there, but other then that was quiet.

Kouga sat down by the fire, noticing that it was becoming dark, very fast. Kagome rushed over to the other female in the camp and whispered something in her ear. Kouga couldn't hear a word of it, and if Inu-yasha did, he didn't seem to act like he cared.

The girl got up and followed Kagome, who had grabbed her back-pack as well. Shippo jumped up and ran after them, being sure to grab a blown up duckie to play with. As soon as they were out of sight and out of hearing range the monk stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked him, as he saw the monk beginning to run away.

"I'm going to watch out for the girls, making sure no demons come near them." Miroku said with a very dignified bow. "I want to make sure nothing happens to them."

Kouga watched him leave thinking it seemed perfectly normal for someone going to stand watch. Inu-yasha was laying on a branch turned onto his other side to look at Kouga.

"You do know he's just going over to the hot springs to watch Sango right?" Inu-yasha said.

Kouga looked straight at him. That didn't sound like something a holy monk should be doing.

"AHHHHH!" a scream was heard from the forest, in the direction the monk had gone. "My dear Sango, I was only standing watch!" He exclaimed as he walked back into camp, a huge red mark on his cheek.

Sango walked in with Kagome, who was blushing like a madman. Sango glared at Miroku, making him hide behind Kouga. Kagome shook her head and began putting things into her back-pack.

Suddenly Inu-yasha's ears pricked up. Something was coming. Something that sounded like a demon, and smelt like a demon. Inu-yasha turned toward the forest. A thud, thud, thud, was heard coming from it.

Sango had changed into her Exterminator uniform. She held her boomerang on her back, ready to through it at any second. Kirara had transformed into a much larger, and deadlier looking animal.

The monk had become serious, Inu-yasha had drawn his sword, and Kagome had an arrow ready to fire. It looked to Kouga, as though they were ready to fight.

End of Chapter 1

Preview for Chapter 2: When Kouga sees the way Kagome fights will her be impressed, or not? What will happen when Sango shows what she's got. Kouga may still think he loves Kagome, but his instincts are telling him something else…

Ok, Ok I know this was short, but you can't blame me. Well… actually you can, but you can expect something a little longer next time… I hope I'm going to try and make this a longer story then Never Thought, and not make them fall in love as fast. Don't worry if you've read Never Thought, I'll try not to make Miroku that awful ever again! Anyway, the more reviews I get, the more likely you'll get another chapter/story.

Until Next Time!

Reioko


	2. Fighting we can't all be good at it

_Not Quite Right_

Chapter 2: Fighting… we can't all be good at it

In a matter of moments after everyone was prepared to fight, the demon showed it's self. It was huge, bigger then any beasts Kouga had ever seen, and it was… purple. Purple fur coated it, its eyes glowed a bright blue.

It wasn't very evil looking… or very threatening. Oh how wrong Kouga was in thinking this. When it saw them it hissed and said.

"What are you doing on my land?"

"What ever the hell we want!" Inu-yasha yelled, getting ready to slice this thing in two.

Kagome looked up at it, her eyes fierce. Kouga smiled. She was ready to battle, and she'd be good at it. He knew it. He'd seen her shoot her arrows before. They were deadly with the scared powers on them.

"Kagome, do you see any jewel shards?" Inu-yasha asked, a glare set on the beast.

"No, he doesn't have any." Kagome said.

The attack began with Inu-yasha running up to the beast. Quickly he drew up his sword, the moment he got close enough he called to out the deadly Wind Scar. Invoking it's power. The beast screamed in pain, as it's arm was ripped off, and fell to the ground.

Kouga smiled. This creature was so weak it was even making Inu-yasha look good. That's when the arm began shaking. Harder and harder. Until finally it shoot up. Reconnecting with the demons body.

"It'll take more then that to kill me!" The beast roared as he shoot a fist Inu-yasha way.

Inu-yasha went flying back, as the fist connected. Stunned from shock, Inu-yasha hadn't been able to move away in time. Kagome lifted her arrow to attack, knowing that her pure arrow would put a stop to the beast.

She pulled the string back and let go. The arrow had no light of purity around it, and it feel to the ground three feet away from Kagome.

"What happened?" Kouga yelled to her, shocking over coming him.

"Well… I guess since there was no jewel shard my arrow couldn't hit the demon… my aim never was very good…"

"What about the scared part of you scared arrow?" He yelled becoming angrier ever second.

"Well… I've never really been trained as a priestess, it just kinda… happens." Kagome said giving him a clueless smile.

"Kagome watch out!" Inu-yasha yelled as he ran forward, grabbing her in his arms, as the demons fist came down where she was standing.

Inu-yasha set her down far out of the way of the battle.

"You stay here… that way you won't get hurt." He told her going back to fight.

Kagome nodded that smile on her face. As she watched him go to battle. Kouga walked over to her, confusion in his eyes. _Why didn't she fight back? Ask him to let her fight? _Kouga kept wondering. Kagome saw his confusion and smiled.

"I'm always put on the side, unless they need help with the jewel shards." She told him, not really caring she was put on the side. Kouga just shook his head, he thought she'd be a lot strong then that.

Inu-yasha and Sango began attacking the demon together. Sango from the air on Kirara, while Inu-yasha attacked from the ground, or where he just happened to be jumping at that moment.

"Inu-yasha, Sango!" Miroku called. "I know of these kinds of demons. You need to attack them at their heart. That's the only weak spot!" Miroku cried up to them, hoping they had both heard. "It'll make it so he can't reform again."

Miroku was standing on the side. His hand on his wrist. Hoping he wasn't forced to take out the deadly wind tunnel.

Sango nodded as she heard what he said. "Hiraikotsu" She called, throwing the massive boomerang at the demons heart. Luckily enough for them, she hit him. Pain rushed through the beast as he looked at her hatefully.

"Die mortal!" He called, raising his hand to attack her. Unknowingly he had just sealed his fate.

"Wind Scar!" Inu-yasha called, the attack cutting the beast in two.

Kouga watched this and realized that he had been mistaken in what he thought about Sango. She had been just as strong, and just as brave, as any demon he had seen fight. In a matter of fact, she fought better then Kagome. Much better. In a matter of fact the fox fought better then Kagome.

Sango had dealt with the beast easily. After the monk had told her the weak spot, she hadn't hesitated, with throwing the massive boomerang. Kouga didn't know if he'd be able to throw that thing, as well as she did. He noticed a sword on her, just in case the boomerang was lost, or so he guessed.

"Kagome… may we speak?" Kouga asked her, trying to be polite.

"Of course Kouga. Come on, let's go talk privately." She said to her friends, glaring at Inu-yasha. As they went out in the forest Kagome smiled.

"What is it Kouga?"

"Well… I noticed you weren't much use in today's fight…" He commented, silently.

Kagome stared at him for the longest time before she let out a small laugh. It wasn't actually a laugh more like a chuckle or something like that. Kouga looked at her oddly. He wasn't used to her acting like this.

"I'm never much use, I mean sure, I have the scared arrows but that's all. Miroku has the wind tunnel, Inu-yasha has sword, Shippo has fox magic, Kirara is a flying cat demon, and Sango a demon exterminator. I mean can I really compete to that?"

Kouga stared at Kagome. She thought all of her friends were better fighters then her, and at this point he was starting to agree. She didn't even try to fight, other then that one time. It seemed kind of pointless to carry her around. Then again she could still sense the jewel shards, had great 'medicine', and also she was kind to everyone she meet and knew. She still seemed like a… okay… mate to Kouga.

He hadn't known about Sango being a Demon Exterminator though. I mean here she was traveling with demons. What would lead an Exterminator to do that? Maybe she hated Naraku, or her family wanted her to kill him. Weren't humans her age suppose to be married with kids by now?

Kouga had so many questions, though he voiced none of them. He didn't know what came over him. He had never cared before now. I mean, of course he noticed that body before what male would ignore it? That monk liked it well enough…

Kouga tried turning his thoughts to Kagome, and all that he kept thinking about was her fighting skills, which were nothing and her scent. He masked scent that he would never truly know what it smelled like.

Sango on the other hand was a great fighter. She had a back round of fighting too. A Demon Exterminator would have been taught to fight since day one. They'd have to be in extremely good shape, to keep up with demons, who would usually be much faster and stronger.

She was strong on the battle field. She didn't flinch at all, not even for a moment. She wasn't surprised by the beast's size, or strength. She was surprised about the regeneration, but so was Kouga. In fact everyone had been shocked… other then the demon it's self.

Kagome had gotten up and left moments before. About the time he had started to ignore her. Kouga lay in a grassy field, his eyes closed as he thought about the day. Suddenly his stomach growled. _Time to go back to camp… _Kouga thought, feeling as though he was starving.

When he got their, he could smell the food. Inu-yasha was eating some noodles out of an odd looking container, as was everyone else. One more of them sat waiting for Kouga.

"What is this…?" Kouga asked looking at it.

"It's called Ramen." Kagome told him with a smile. "It's a food from my time, it's really good you should try it."

Kouga picked at his food for a moment before Inu-yasha spoke up.

"Hasn't your mom, ever taught you not to play with your food?" Inu-yasha asked him, his mouth still full. "Oh, wait wolves don't have manners."

"I think your thinking about dogs." Kouga said growling.

"Now, now you two, please. Calm down, and eat." Kagome told them shaking her head.

Soon they all lay down to sleep. Kagome and Shippo were both in a blue sleeping bag, while the monk leaned against a tree to sleep. Inu-yasha was perched in a high tree branch while Sango choose to sleep in the other sleeping bag.

Kouga watched her for a little while, and then as he drifted into sleep, he had one thought.

_What do you smell like, Sango_

End of chapter 2.

Preview for Chapter 3. They all went back to Kaede's village. Kagome wants to go home and Inu-yasha doesn't want her to go. When a fight erupts, what will Kouga find out about his mate to be? Will Kouga find out what Sango smells like?

Hey everybody! So far I have good comments coming from everyone! Yeah no flames! Well yeah I know this is a really short chapter, but it was longer then the last one! For the record the last one was 3 ½ pages long (my record low…) and this one is 5 pages. I try really hard to get about five pages, in but some times it doesn't work. Some stories just don't have that much to say. Like this one…sweat drop Well… I'll try to get at least five pages in! I have something great to tell you! You're going to love this! My wonderful friend has come back to me!

My loving editor is back! She's my beta-reader and writes fanfics of her own, welcome back… _Mo-chan_! She'll be reading all of my stories, _before _all of you. Meaning she's already looked over this, and changed all my crappy grammer. You know things like my 'thens' compared to my 'thans' . BTW: If anyone would like to beta-reader for me, I'd be honored. Just as long as you still reviewed and stuff .

If you want you could only beta-read a certain story or what not. If you want them all… good luck getting me to finish _anything. _Just joking! I'll finish this fanfic for sure! I hope…

On to the… THANK YOU'S 

I love it when you review so I'm just gonna say… thanks. If you reviewed, look for you name, if you can't find it. Yell at me, and I'll make sure you get double-thanks and a cookie, during my next chapter.

_ChesButler: _Wow thanks a million! I'm sorry I was so slow to update though…

_ImagineMeRememberme: _Thanks for reading! I hope that some how you start to enjoy alternate pairings!

_MaleVoLeNtMe13: _Thanks! I love you sooo much! May Kagome die! Mwhahahabegins chocking on air

_FrustratedPhoenix2005: _Thanks! Yup, Yup Kouga rules! I hate it when people don't finish their stories! But I shouldn't really talk… I try to update really I do!

_Sango fan: _oops… sorry I didn't update that fast but here it is!

_Miko-ofJades: _Sorry, I've never even heard about that…. Or maybe I did and forgot. I'm sorry I only watch the anime. I want the Manga so bad, but when ever I see it and I check my pockets… there's nothing to be found… begins crying Come comfort me Sesshy!

Thanks for reviewing! Now I'm gonna wrap this up and start working on my other story. Some people are ready to kill me if I don't update soon… x.x

Love always and forever,

Reioko!


	3. Always A fight

_Not Quite Right_

_Chapter 3: Always a fight_

Inu-yasha and the group were yet again, taking the same old path that they always ended up taking. The one back to Kaede's village. Never once could a day go by where Kagome didn't say she had a 'test' to go take.

Kagome finally told them that after that last 'big' fight, they were going to need more supplies. That seemed rather fishy to everyone. No one believed her, not even Shippo. No one had been hurt so why would they have started running low on supplies? But, as usual they all decided to go back to take a break anyway.

So they were walking back to the village. Kagome had brought some umbrellas for them, as usual. I mean, what _didn't _she have in that back-pack? No one but she and Shippo used them though. Sango and Miroku both had those weird hats, and Kouga and Inu-yasha thought they were so strong they couldn't get sick.

Kagome had slowly been getting closer and closer to Inu-yasha, though he didn't even notice it. She walked in a diagonal motion until she reached his side. She couldn't care less that she had cut a few people off.

Unlike Inu-yasha, Kouga picked up on this right away. In a matter of fact, Kagome had gone right by him, not stopping for a moment on her way to Inu-yasha. It confused Kouga. Why would his mate-to-be go and stand by another person while ignoring him? Not to mention that he was his rival and a male.

Slowly he dropped back and began walking beside Sango. Sango was now walking in between Kouga and Miroku. All three of them walked in silence, as Kagome got closer and closer to Inu-yasha. In a matter of fact, she got so close they were almost touching, when Kouga decided it was time to speak.

"What is she doing?" He whispered to Sango and Miroku. He was quiet enough, and far enough away for Inu-yasha not to hear what he said.

Sango just shrugged but the monk decided to speak.

"She's trying to get closer to him…" Miroku said with a small smile and blush on his face. "She is madly in love with him, and hoping to make his body react."

Sango glared at Miroku. "Or she could just be cold…" Sango grumbled.

Kouga looked at the monk, and knew he was wrong. I mean really why would Kagome be in love with another… that was just stupid. She could love no one but him.

At that moment she got so close to that she was touching, and Inu-yasha finally noticed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inu-yasha yelled jumping away from her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked her eyes innocent.

"Why would you even get that freaking close?" Inu-yasha said as they entered Kaede's village.

"No reason…" Kagome mumbled.

"Then why even do it?" He yelled at her, as he began walking away.

"You don't have to be mean about it!" Kagome yelled back at him, ending with a pout on her face.

Before Kouga could even take the step he was about to take, toward Kagome he was stopped.

"Don't get involved…" The monk said a smile on his face. "They always do this, she runs home, he goes after her, they come back happy and in love again."

Kouga twitched and looked at the monk. Did he just say love? There was no way his Kagome would ever fall in love with that mutt. Not in a million years. Even if she did want to be close to him… and ignore Kouga.

Sango quickly jabbed Miroku in the ribs. "He means that they always fight. Their both just too stubborn for their own good."

"I'm not being mean I'm just asking a question!" Inu-yasha said not being able to take it any more.

"You are too! I could be home taking tests, instead I'm here helping you gather jewel shards!" Kagome yelled back.

"Go take you stupid tests then!"

"You need me to find you jewels for you, that's what I am a jewel detector."

"You know what! Go take the test damn it! Kikyo is a better priestess then you'll ever be!"

"Oh no he didn't…" Miroku said with a sigh.

Kagome's eyes got big and her face grew red. She filled with anger and then yelled.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…" She continued yelling this until she jumped into the well.

Inu-yasha's face had just been smashed in, and a whole taller then Kouga had been created.

"Damn that wench…" Inu-yasha groaned before falling unconscious.

"Kirara, would you go get him?" Sango asked her cat friend.

The cat demon mewed for a moment before transforming and getting Inu-yasha. It flew up with a dog demon on it's back. A cat and a dog. Who'd have thought it?

"Do they always do that?" Kouga asked Sango and Miroku.

"Yep." The two answered at exactly the same time.

"Nothing like us, right Sango dearest." Miroku said looking right into her eyes, as he began groping her as usual.

When Kouga noticed this he felt something. Not something as in feeling but, inside. He felt like he wanted to rip off the monk's hand and then slowly kill him.

_But only because I think that he might of touched Kagome right… right? _He yelled in his mind trying to reassure himself.

"You lecherous monk!" Sango yelled as she slapped him across the face.

A red imprint showed where the hand had hit. The monk just smiled and walked back to the village. Following the angry exterminator.

Kouga watched the two. Inu-yasha walked over to where Kouga was. He had finally woken up and Kirara had flown to catch up to her master.

"It's always like that between the two." Inu-yasha said. "Kagome has this weird thing about thinking they love each other or something."

Inu-yasha then walked right past Kouga, leaving Kouga to think upon all that had happened.

_She thinks those two are in love? What is she stupid? They obviously don't love each other or Sango wouldn't have slapped Miroku. Unless they were having a fight. Which they weren't. This is a very confusing group. _

_And why does Kagome do that sit thing. I mean, I hate dog-turd just as much as the next demon, but I don't think that should have happened. It was pretty fun the first time but god… doesn't she trust him? You would think so since they've been traveling together so long. _

_Even I would have trusted him after that much time. And I'm a wolf! Wolves and dogs don't get along. It's a law. That's why we're always fighting. I mean other then the fact that I don't want him to have my Kagome. Though now that I'm thinking about it… I don't really want her anymore…_

_Why would Inu-yasha. She treats him like dirt! That's horrible if Inu-yasha always protects her… Wait a minute… did I just say I didn't want her? No! Of course I want her. I love Kagome and I always will. I love Kagome I love Kagome I love Kagome I love Sango I love Sango I love--- wait a second. NO! Kagome not Sango!_

Kouga couldn't help but hate himself for what he said. No matter how wonderful Sango was he loved Kagome. He had always loved Kagome plus, he and Sango had nothing in common. He and Kagome had a lot in common like…

Nothing. Kouga had no idea what she liked… or she what she didn't like! Kouga had never found out anything about her. Normally you would talk to her, before you declared your love. Not after.

Kouga couldn't believe this. He was too rash and he knew it. He never should've done that. He never should have said he loved Kagome. But then, why else would he be able to come back? He thought they could get to know each other later. But it wasn't working out that way.

"Kouga." A voice called for him.

"Hmm…" Kouga said absent mindedly.

"Kouga let's go to the village now!" Miroku told Kouga, waving his hand in front of his face. "You must have been very deep in thought."

"Miroku? Are you in love with Sango?" Kouga asked Miroku as they began walking.

"Hmm… Love is a rather strong word. I like Sango and she is a dear friend of mine, I would marry her, but I don't think she'd be happy with me, since I have something about wandering." Miroku told Kouga. "She's a dear friend of mine though. Why?"

"Kagome thinks you two are in love." Kouga told him simply.

Miroku laughed a bit at this. At first he wanted Sango to bear his child, but now that he'd gotten to know her, he thought they were nothing but best friends. He and Sango decided it would be best if they weren't romantically involved with each other until the end of the Naraku business. Perhaps then, they would be able to be with each other.

"Kouga, unlike Sango I will tell you something, you probably don't want to hear." Miroku told him. "Kagome can't tell if people are in love, not at all. Do you know why that is?"

"Not really." Kouga said looking interested.

"It's because she's not ready to accept… certain things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things like she loves Inu-yasha, he doesn't love her, and she's mad about that, so whenever he is with Kikyo she is anger, because that was who he once loved."

"Hmm…" Kouga said. He hadn't been expecting that. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Ah here we are. Have a good rest Kouga." Miroku said as he walked away.

Kouga sighed and then thought to himself…

_Tomorrow I talk to her, I talk to Sango._

End of Chapter 3

Preview for Chapter 4. Kouga and Sango talk. What more can I say?

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't Up-dated in forever. I'm super sorry. I finally up-dated though, so I'm going to try and do it more. Well not much more to say I guess…

Hey Reviewers!

**_Miko-of-Jades: _**hehe… I probably just missed the episode… or forgot about it… I have kind bad memory even if I'm only 14…

**_Nichole Hibiki: _**I wrote more! I love where I'm going too! But I'm gonna bash Kagome as much as I can because… um… I hate her…

**_AddictedtoInu-yashaFics: _**I hope they stayed in Char. Thanks for reviewing.

**_Wolf67: _**Thank you!

**_MystiKoorime: _**Thanks! I hope to keep writing this couple for a long time!

**_Inu-yasha Fan: _**Scary! I haven't updated in forever… I'll try and up-date more often.

**_Demon Exterminator Barbie: _**Mm… Kouga is right! I love this pairing too!

**_Cookiiex: _**I hate Kagome and plan on bashing the crap otta her! I'm sorry it took so long to up-date. I'll try and do it faster from now on!

That's everything I guess! I hope to see you all soon. Oh btw I'm going to regionals! Wish me luck! See ya all later!

XOXO,

Reioko


	4. Chapter 4

_Not Quite Right_

_Chapter 4: A Chat_

Kagome had left them. Yet again. She would be gone for a week at least, well that's what everyone thought. Either that or she was trying to force Inu-yasha to go and get her… again.

Kouga had been walking around the village. He was used to people gasping when they saw a demon in their village. Though these people acted like it was nothing new. For them, it probably wasn't. They had Inu-yasha here after all.

Kouga continued walking. He was looking for Sango, though no one knew it. After all he wasn't going to ask anyone where she was. He didn't want any one to know he was looking for her on purpose.

The main reason? Kagome. Everyone thought he was madly in love with Kagome. And they might think he was madly in love with Sango if he asked where she was. All he wanted was to talk to Sango. He was still in love with his Kagome, after all.

Kouga continued walking through the village. He had no idea where she could be. That's when he heard some footsteps coming up behind him.

"Hello Kouga." The monk Miroku said to him.

Miroku began walking along side Kouga. Kouga wasn't sure what the monk was doing here, or why he was talking to him, but he did know one thing the monk was useful. He could tell Kouga a lot, without Kouga having to ask.

"Hey." Was Kouga's reply.

"If your looking for Kagome she's not here." Miroku told him.

A light blush hit Kouga's face. How did Miroku know he was looking for someone? Luckily his guess had been pretty far off.

"I'm not looking for anyone." Kouga said, covering up the truth.

"Liar." Miroku said simply.

Miroku continued walking beside Kouga, not saying anything. Until he saw someone that is.

"Hi Sango!" He said with a smile, when he saw his friend.

Sango turned around when she saw Miroku. She had been talking to one of the villagers until she saw him. He was walking with Kouga, which was quite a surprise. She expected him to be with some other girl, asking her to bare his child. Then she'd get to hit him with her boomerang.

"Hi Miroku, Kouga." She said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk." Replied Miroku, "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, there's nothing better to do…" Sango said as she began walking beside Miroku.

It was true, ever since Kagome left they hadn't been able to leave. They needed her to track the jewel shards. Without her, they'd probably end up wondering around for a long time…

"So do you know if Inu-yasha went to get Kagome yet?" She asked both Miroku and Kouga.

"I dunno." Kouga said simply.

It was true. I mean he and Inu-yasha, weren't exactly on speaking terms… But that's just the way it all works out. He didn't really care if Inu-yasha went to get Kagome any way. Maybe they could all just leave with out her.

"I don't think he's going to this time. I mean, she did kind of freak out over nothing." Miroku said with a sigh. "He'll probably go after he gets board, and wants to hunt more jewel shards."

"You're probably right…" Sango sighed in agreement.

At that moment something or should I say someone caught Miroku eye. A young woman to be precise. A very pretty young woman… Who might bare his child…

"You know what, I just realized that I have to go and… um… do something, bye!" Miroku said as he ran in the direction of young woman.

That left Kouga alone with Sango. That was just where he wanted to be. Earlier anyway. Now he was nervous. And he wasn't sure why. I mean he was just alone with Sango. No big deal… Right?

Kouga didn't know what to say or what to do. It was all too hard for him. It's not like he hadn't been alone with women before. It's just… most of the time they only had one thing on their mind. And talking wasn't it.

He had never had this problem with Kagome. I mean, he kidnapped her first, but still. It had never been hard to talk to her, or to proclaim his love for her. Maybe it was suppose to be hard. Kouga wasn't really sure any more.

Sango on the other hand could do nothing but curse Miroku. He had gone off chasing skirts again. And this time he left her alone with a wolf demon. A wolf demon, who just happened to be in love with Kagome. A wolf demon who happened to be extremely good looking. A wolf demon, who just happened to be alone with her.

It was all a little much for Sango but she didn't walk away. That'd be rude. Plus this was the perfect opportunity for her to talk to him. She'd never really spoken to Kouga. This was a chance to become friend with or at least get to know a little more about the wolf demon.

"So Kouga, have you liked traveling with us so far?" Sango asked him.

It had seemed like a good topic to her. Nothing really about anyone else. Just what he felt about it. And Miroku wasn't here to say, 'Yeah has Kagome been nice to you or _good_ to you.' Or some cheesy line like that. It was something that Miroku liked to do.

"It's been okay, but…" Kouga started, letting his sentence drop off of a cliff.

"But what?" Sango asked him, interested in his answer.

"Well, it's Kagome. She seems really… well, she doesn't seem like she's ready for anything. She can't fight, she's in love with Inu-yasha, yet she sits him all the time, and doesn't trust him. I just can't understand her." Kouga said.

Then Kouga's eyes got big. He wasn't going to bring Kagome up. He promised himself he wouldn't bring Kagome up. He wanted to learn more about Sango, not whine about Kagome.

"Well, I think she only sits him because she's jealous…" Sango said to him trying to be understanding. "She can fight when they have a jewel shard, then she has great aim and a scared arrow. And well the trust issue is really between her and Inu-yasha."

Kouga looked as Sango. He hadn't expected her to say any of that. I mean considering, he brought Kagome up, he thought she might leave, but she didn't. She stayed and even tried to make him feel better about it.

"So what do you think of Miroku? Someone told me you two were in love." Kouga said trying to change the subject.

Sango smiled. Now that was something she knew about all too well. Kagome had this thing about Sango and Miroku being madly in love, but unable to admit it to each other. It wasn't true of course.

They'd considered it a while ago. I mean a long while ago. They decided it was best not to be romantically involved until after Naraku was dead. Instead they had become best friends. They knew that there was a high chance one of or both of them could die.

"We're just really good friends." Sango told him with a smile.

Kouga had a feeling she'd say that. It was the same thing the monk had told him. It made sense though. I mean if either of them died then the other would be left alone. It was a good deal. Then afterwards, if they both lived, they'd be free to pursue a romance. That could result in marriage and children.

Sango then smiled. "I've got to go back to the village now. See ya around." Sango said as she began walking back.

Kouga watched her go, staring at her until she was gone from view. He couldn't help it. Sango was beautiful. More beautiful then Kagome ever looked to him. It was amazing that he hadn't chosen Sango. The only real reason he chose Kagome was because Kagome could see the jewel shards.

Kouga began to walk back to the village when he realized something.

_I didn't learn anything new about Sango! _

His panic filled thought burst through his mind.

_Wait yes I did. I learned that she and that monk aren't together, so I still have a chance! And she actually cares what I have to say!_

Happier thought followed the panic thought. That's when he realized what he thought. A chance. He thought he still had a chance… a chance to do what though?

The questions raged through Kouga's head as he walked back to the village. When he got there he saw a big lump on Miroku's head, and Inu-yasha laying on a roof top. Kirara was relaxing right next to Inu-yasha, while Shippo played games with the village children.

It seemed like a very peaceful scene. Though it was still missing Sango. That's when he noticed her sitting beside Miroku. Smiling a chatting with him, not noticing Kouga staring at her, and glaring at the monk.

The scene was beautiful and nothing could ruin it. At least that's what Kouga thought until Inu-yasha decided to open his big mouth.

"I'm going to get Kagome tomorrow."

Everyone stared at Inu-yasha after he said that. Thinking about what he said.

"I'm board and it's about time we got back to collecting the jewel shards."

Everyone agreed so it was decided that they left in two days. That was enough time to prepare everything they needed.

End of Chapter 4

Preview for Chapter 5: Well everyone knows Kouga likes Sango… except for Kouga himself! It is time for him to get out of denial and into acceptation! But how does he do it?

Well everyone. I finally up-dated. I'm sorry it's taking me so long, but I have like six stories I have to up-date. It's a lot of work you know. Especially since four of those stories are in different animes!

I'm sorry it takes so long for me to up-date, but please stick with me! At least a while longer. I've been typing more lately and hope to get more chapters out faster. If you read 'A human, A demon, No chance' my other Kouga/Sango, I up-dated last night! So I'm trying to type a least two chapters a day. Starting today.

I think I'll work on my FB one next…

Anyway, here are the thank you's!

**_Nightfall2525: _**Many things are good!

**_Sankoulover: _**Well… I updated! It may not have been fast but I hope the chapter was worth the wait!

**_Chigirl: _**It only took me 99 years to update this time!

**_Miko-of-Jades: _**I hate Kagome with the fiery passion of a billion stars! I hate it when people bash Kikyo! She rocks! Unlike Kagome…

**_Cookiiex: _**Thanks… sorry it took so long…

**_Gothontheinside824: _**You should hate Kagome! She's evil! Look how mean she is to poor Inu!

**_MystiKoorme: _**Go Kouga and his funny-ness! I think you'll like the next chapter! I am basing it on pure denial!

**_Satsu Death's Messanger: _**hehehe she'll keep getting bashed! Because if anyone hasn't noticed… I HATE Kagome!

Okay that's everyone! Please read and review!

Love ya lots!

Reioko


	5. Denial, the first step to acceptance

_Not Quite Right_

_Chapter 5: Denial is the first step to acceptance_

Kouga had fallen asleep earlier then usual that night. There for, it was only natural that he got up earlier then usual the next. Kouga was lounging up on a tree branch of a large tree in the Inu-yasha forest.

You probably couldn't tell by looking at him, but he was deep in thought. Tomorrow, his one true love was coming back. Kagome was going to come back and he was going to confess his love for her over and over again. Just like usual.

I guess you couldn't say usual. Sango would be there. _ Perfect Sango, perfect perfect Sango… _Kouga thought to himself, a smile on his face. Then the smile disappeared, his face being filled with shock. _No no no no! Kagome, perfect Kagome. Perfect not good for anything Kagome…_

Kouga tried to shake the bad things out of his head. Just because she couldn't fight, he couldn't smell her, and because she was in love with someone else, didn't mean she would make a bad mate.

Sango on the other hand could fight, and wasn't in love with someone else. In a matter of fact, she was a very strong fighter, almost a million times better then Kagome and she was prettier…

_NO NO NO NO NO! _Kouga thought to himself, trying to wipe away the image of Sango's smiling face. _I'm in love with Kagome, not Sango… Kagome Kagome Kagome San—KAGOME! _Kouga jumped up and grabbed his head with both hands, "No, No, No…" he groaned.

_ What are you a two timer or something? _

Kouga jumped as he heard that. Opening his eyes and looking around, Kouga couldn't find the source of that voice. Nothing was near him… other then trees, and Kouga wasn't crazy, so he knew trees couldn't talk.

"Who the hell was that?" Kouga yelled looking around.

_ Who am I? Who am I? I am the great and magnificent King of York! _

Kouga looked around for this 'King of York'. "I've never heard of a king of York before!"

_ For a good reason! I just made that name up on the spot! But really my name is Brain Cell combination 283 1/2. _

Kouga stopped looking around and began muttering, "I am dreaming…" over and over to himself.

_ You can't be dreaming! That's Brain Cell combination 276. But seriously, I am you subconscious mind, here to tell you that your in denial. Let's see… you can call me… Apple! _

"So all I have to do is think and you can hear my thoughts?" Kouga asked aloud.

_ Yeppers! _

_Okay then so… why am I calling you Apple?_

_ Cause Apples are red! _

_Okay… then Apple… what are you talking about I'm not in Denial!_

_ Umm… yes you are, Mr. I love Sango but am too afraid to admit it! What do you think Inu-yasha would think about that? _

_I don't care what he thinks about anything!_

_ Did you know Denial is the first step to Acceptance? _

_No… what are the other steps?_

_ Well there's Denial, then there's the pity, then anger, and last but not least Acceptance! _

_You know what, I don't believe you! You're just a voice in the back of my head! _

_ So your just hearing voices? _

_Yes! _

_Doesn't that mean your crazy? _

_No! Well I mean yes, but I'm not hearing voices?_

_ So your in denial about this too? _

_No._

_ HA! So you are in denial! _

_NO I'M NOT!_

_ Yes you are! Get over it and move on to the next step already! _

_No!_

_ So you're saying you don't wanna move to the next step because you want to stay in Denial? _

_Yes!_

_You just said you were in denial… again… _

_No I didn't._

_ Did _

_Didn't _

_ Did _

_Did_

_ Didn't and that's final _

_Okay, fine with me._

_ What? Wait a minute! Redo! Redo! You cheated! _

_All's fare in love and war!_

_ That's it! I give up on you! It's too bad really… I liked Sango. She has nice long legs, and long pretty hair, her eyes are so pretty too… and her skin, I wonder how soft her skin was and ---_

_SHUT UP! _

_ Are you still in Denial? _

_No…_

_ Yipee! _

_What do you mean Yipee? I'm in the stage of 'pity' remember?_

_ Of course I do, but your that much closer to Acceptance! _

_What kind of Pity is it? Who do I start to pity?_

_ Oh! Did I forget to say SELF pity? Well I gotta go before you get all 'I'm not good enough' etc. etc. etc. _

_Wait a minute! You good for nothing idiot!_

At that last thought Kouga jumped as he woke up. _Thank God… it was all a dream… and I'm not crazy after all!_

_ Mwhahaha! You thought that was just a dream? Face it! You're crazy! _

Kouga groaned as he heard the voice of 'Apple' ringing through his head. Looking around he noticed it was almost dark. Kagome would be back, and they'd be leaving tomorrow…

Kouga got up and stood on the branch, and then he jumped down. Landing with a small thud, he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He took a deep breathe, it smelled human. In a matter of fact it smelled of Cedar. How he loved the scent of Cedar…

"Kouga? Are you over here?" A familiar voice called out to him.

Sango walked toward him wearing her Kimono. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then a sharp pain hit his stomach. It felt like his insides were being turned inside and out.

"Kouga, Kagome came back with Inu-yasha, I think we're going to leave pretty early tomorrow so you should try and get some sleep. Are you sleeping out here or in the village?" Sango asked him with a smile.

For the first time since getting rid of denial Kouga really truly saw her. She was beautiful. She had warm brown eyes, pale skin, and beautiful long hair. No wonder the monk liked her as much as he does.

"I'll go to the village." Kouga was barely able to say.

The self pity was quickly coming into effect. _Stupid Apple for being right… _He groaned as he followed Sango back to the village.

Pity wasn't going to be any fun at all, especially since it was self pity. The worse thing of that could happen, happened. Not the fact he was in love with Sango, but the fact that he found out right before they were about to leave.

You may be thinking why? That's okay… but no, that wasn't okay at all. Well other then the fact he would see her every day, and be stuck fighting evil demons that had jewel shards, with his mind as distracted as could be.

Not to mention they'd be traveling with Kagome. The girl that he felt he betrayed, by giving his love to another.

_I shouldn't be allowed to travel with them… It's not like Sango even likes me… Why would she…? I'm just a dumb old wolf… _Kouga thought to himself.

And the Self Pity began kicking in…

End of Chapter 5

Preview for Chapter 6: Poor Kouga, always beating himself up, telling himself he won't ever catch Sango's eye. He won't even fight with Inu-yasha any more! What's wrong with the world? A lot considering their in for one of Naraku's wonderful attacks…

Hey everybody! I'm so happy! I finally I got this out to you all! I had all but the last few paragraphs written for like 3 days… but no one would let me on the computer to type!

I think I'm still with in my time limit though! I'm so excited for the next chapter! It sounds like a lot of fun! I've never been good at fight scenes but I'm going to try my very best! I think most of the chapter will be in Kouga's POV. I hope that sounds okay to all of you!

I hope you liked Apple. I usually add a conscious at one point in my stories… as weird as that may sound… did you like it? I thought Apple sounded a little… insane may be the word I'm looking for… Well tell me if you liked it!

Well here are my **_Thank you's!_**

**_MystiKoorime: _**hehehe… now it's pity, probably not as funny… but still.

**_Brookie: _**Thank you so much! That means the world to me.

**_SnowFox13: _**To tell you the truth… I really don't know yet…

**_Cookiiex: _**Consider it up-dated!

**_Satsu Death's Messanger: _**Hmm… I'm not sure if I can consider you review good or bad. I can respect your dislike of Kikyo, but I like her. She didn't ask to be brought back as mud, she probably doesn't think that she could trust anyone again after she died thinking Inu-yasha betrayed her, and I'm one of those who believe Inu-yasha would have chosen to gone with her in the end, unconscious or not. In reality Kagome sits Inu-yasha for control. Most of the time I believe he doesn't deserve it. I mean if she really truest/loved him then she would have freed him from that collar a long time ago.

See ya all in 5-6 days, or maybe sooner if I can manage!

Reioko


	6. Pity is the second step to acceptance

_Not Quite Right_

_Chapter 6: Pity is the second step to acceptance…_

Sango was right. Everyone had to be up very early, before the sun was even up. Everyone was busy with last minute preparations. Kagome was making sure she had enough medicine, Shippo and Kirara were playing with a plastic blow up ball that Kagome brought back, Miroku was busy groping Sango, and Sango was busy beating Miroku every time he touched her.

The only idle ones were Inu-yasha, who was sitting by a tree, and Kouga who was busy pitting himself. They were only a couple feet apart, yet neither of them fighting. Probably because Kouga was busy thinking, and Inu-yasha didn't want to get sat.

Kouga's eyes had been following Sango since the moment he got up. He fell deeper and deeper into depression every time Miroku touched Sango. Kouga had yet to call her 'his' Sango. He didn't feel like he deserved to call her that.

At that moment one of Miroku's hands reached it's goal resulting in a loud bashing sound. The sound being the result of a giant boomerang hitting Miroku's head.

"Lecherous monk." Sango grumbled as she walked away from Miroku.

Kouga had a frown on his face, it'd been stuck there since the first time Miroku groped her that morning. He couldn't stop the thoughts that came into his mind. Trust me; he would've if he could've.

Watching the monks head get closer and closer to it's goal, Kouga went deep into thought.

_She'd never let me touch her like that…_

_She doesn't let the monk touch her like that_

_What the hell? _

_I'm baaaaaaack! It's me Apple!_

_I thought you didn't want to be here for this…_

_I don't but I signed this one contract when I was created, and it turns out I have to be here or else they'll get rid of me…_

_How would they get rid of you?  
_

_You don't wanna know… _

_Why do I have to call you Apple again?_

_Because apples are tasty!_

_I thought it was because they were red…_

_Erm… well… This isn't about my name! It's about you!_

_No it's not!_

_Oh yeah? How does it make you feel when the monk gropes Sango?_

_Like throwing up…_

_and?_

_Ripping his head off…_

_Then why don't you?_

_Because then Sango would hate me! Plus she doesn't care about me! She wouldn't even let me near her! She and that monk are in love and they both hate me! They have a good reason though… I'm just a dumb 'ol wolf… what can I offer her…_

"Kouga, we're ready to go now!" The happy-go-lucky voice of Kagome interrupted his thoughts.

True enough everyone was finally ready. Inu-yasha took his place beside Kagome who had a weird looking thing with her, that she seemed to be sitting on… (her bike). Miroku and Sango were standing by each other, Miroku's hand not even attempting to touch her for once.

"Come on you stupid Wolf let's go!" Inu-yasha snapped. "Do you sense any jewel shards Kagome?"

"I sense one, but it's really far away… I can barely see it." Kagome said, her eyes straining a little to see it.

"What direction?" Inu-yasha asked her simply.

"North." Kagome told him with a big bright smile.

Inu-yasha walked beside Kagome who rode her bike in the front, Shippo ridding in the bike's basket. Kirara was cuddled into Sango's arms, who walked beside Miroku and Kouga.

"Kouga that was amazing, what you did back there." Miroku said after a while of silence.

"What did I do?" Kouga asked looking at the ground, if he looked up he was scared he'd meet Sango's eyes, and then he'd know how much she didn't like him.

"You didn't fight with Inu-yasha. It was amazing! I thought you two would fight every time one of you looked at the other one." Sango told him, attempting but failing, to meet his eyes.

Kouga sighed. He didn't have the energy to fight with Inu-yasha. Not when he knew the love of his life was completely unattainable. He was so depressed it was making him sick.

Miroku walked beside Sango and smiled. "So Kouga, how is your tribe doing?" Miroku asked, he was one of those people who couldn't stand silence.

"Their all doing pretty well, at least they were the last time I was the---" Kouga was saying until he was cut off by laughter.

"You're the Inu-yasha I heard so much of? How sad, I was expecting someone… shall we say… bigger?" A voice said from above them.

Unknown to Kouga they had entered a forest. And the one who was speaking must have been hiding in the trees.

"Inu-yasha! The jewel shard I sensed early! Whoever that is, is the one who has the jewel shard." Kagome exclaimed.

Inu-yasha's the Tetsiuaiga (sorry if spelled wrong, if it is, will you tell me how to spell it?) ready for battle. Sango was already in her demon exterminating outfit, armed with the Hiraikotsu.

Kouga hadn't even smelt the demon, if it was a demon that was. He was a wolf for god's sake! He should've smelt it, even if he was this far into pity.

_This pity thing shouldn't have affected my senses at all!_

_Not true!_

_What the hell? Apple you tell me what's going on right now!_

_Well you see, all wolves are like this… when they really fall in love, they have a period where their senses barely work, and they forget to move sometimes… and that time happens to be right now for you!_

_What!_

_The good news is IF and only if you survive your almost to the third and final phase until you except it! _

"Kagome why didn't you tell me the shard was moving toward us?" Inu-yasha growled at Kagome.

Kagome blushed… "Well I was focusing on something else…"

"What is wrong with you? What the hell is more important then the jewel shards?"

Kagome blushed a deeper red as she thought

_You…_

"So that's the little wench daddy told me about." The voice, obviously female, said to them.

"Your dad?" Miroku questioned her.

"Yes, perhaps you know him, Naraku?" She asked.

Inu-yasha's eyes were wide. "What? Naraku has a daughter? Or are you just one of his incarnations?"

"Incarnation of course! But once I kill you, daddy said he'd give me whatever I wanted!"

"Why don't you come down here and fight then?" Inu-yasha growled, officially pissed off.

Suddenly a girl hit the ground in front of them. She had long blue hair, that hit about her waist, her eyes were a deep blue, and her face looked as though she was tattooed. Three markings that looked like bubbles were beneath her left eye.

She was extremely pale and had almost the perfect form. She wore almost the exact same thing Yuri wore, except it was blue, to match the rest of her of course. It was amazing she didn't have fins…

The only weapon she had on her looked like a staff. It was a long sliver pole; on the top was a blue crystal, in the shape of a ball. It didn't look like she'd be that hard to beat. At least not for Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be easy!" He growled beneath his breathe.

Waiting until he saw her demonic winds, he slashed the air with his Tetsiuaiga.

"WindScar!" Inu-yasha yelled as he watched the attack heading directly at her.

The girl smiled gently before the blast completely obliterated the area she was in. At least… she was in it. No one could see her at the moment.

"Now, now…" A voice purred into Inu-yasha's ear. "You didn't even let me introduce myself…"

Turning around Inu-yasha saw the girl behind him.

"She's so fast…" Kagome said quietly.

"The name is Yume." She said with a small evil little laugh.

Inu-yasha backed up. He didn't even see her move. She smiled at him.

"I'm going to kill you all." She told him with a dark giggle.

Inu-yasha attempted to slash her with his Tetsiuaiga, but she moved, Inu-yasha couldn't even see her. He felt metal hit his arm, with force. The Tetsiuaiga went flying into a stone, becoming the useless sword it once was, the moment it hit.

Yume smiled. "Game over." She said as she backed Inu-yasha up against a tree. Her staff pushing on his throat. "Don't worry, this will only hurt for a minute…"

Miroku turned toward Kouga, he knew his Wind Tunnel wouldn't be fast enough to get her, not that he could use it now anyway. He'd just end up sucking Inu-yasha in too. Kagome was frozen in free while Sango prepared to throw her massive boomerang.

"Kouga, you're the only one fast enough to attack her!" Miroku cried knowing he was right.

Kouga didn't move. He didn't know what to do, Sango was watching, he couldn't be beat… or else she'd hate him even more then she already did…

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called as she threw the massive weapon.

Yume quickly moved out of the way. It wasn't long enough for Inu-yasha to get away, as everyone noticed his face turning a light color of blue, his throat slowly being crushed.

"You're an annoying little human aren't you?" Yume hissed as she turned to Sango.

With a wave of her clawed hand, vines shot out from the ground and slashed at Sango. Quickly tangling her within the vines, Yume turned her attention back to the golden eyed man before her.

Kouga's eyes narrowed.

_How dare she attack MY Sango!_

End of Chapter 7

Preview for Chapter 8: Kouga vs. Yume! Kouga's finally out of the pity state, and is able to fight Yume. After that's all over, how will the now angry Kouga react to Miroku groping his mate-to-be?

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to come out. School's going to start in like a week, so I don't know what I'll do! I'm in such a rush to finish everything I'm doing, though I won't rush fanfics… that way my chapters might still be good! But I will rush in finishing my room!

Speaking of Chapters of fanfics… Erm… did the action stink? I think it did… I probably stunk at it… Oh well… anyway, the fight will be finished in the next chapter. OH! That reminds me, none of the Yume's or Kage's are related from other stories. For some reason, I just really like to use those two names!

Okay I'm going to let you go right after two more things.

Okay this is going to sound dumb but if you like Kikyo or Kikyo/Inu then please read my new one-shot that came out, it's called **Why did this happen to me, **it's my first song-fic so be nice! No flames please…

here are, as usual, **_My Thank you's!_**

**_marryinelmo: _**I'm happy I choose you nick name! Apple sounded like the best choice to me!

**_SnowFox13: _**Thanks for the support! I'm so sorry your computer crashed! I hope it will it will be back up soon!

**_EVILkrazyMONKEYS: _**I love the name! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Brookie: _**Don't worry! He'll get her… eventually…

**_Satsu Death's Messenger: _**The only reason I thought it was kind of mad, is cause it seemed like you were mad or something… I'm probably just being crazy though! I just don't like Kagome too tell you the truth! Who wears a mini-skirt to Japan? The first time I can understand… but after that? I didn't really up-date soon… but I hope the next chapter will come out faster!****

**_Cookiiex: _**hehehe… sorry I didn't up-date fast… I hope I'll be faster next time!

Okay, I hope to type the next chapter much faster then this one!

Love ya all!

Reioko


	7. Anger is the third step

_Not Quite Right_

_Chapter 7: Anger is the third step..._

Kouga growled at the… thing that had just attacked _his _Sango. She had no right to even look his mate-to-be in the eyes, much less touch or attack her. She had absolutely no right to live, at this point.

It took only a second for Kouga to decide it was time for her to die. Yume's attention was completely focused on killing the sliver-haired demon that she didn't even look at the rest of them.

Not that it mattered to them. Kagome was busy staring at the women in fear, not even raising her bow and arrow to fight. Miroku looked torn. He knew he could possibly get rid of her, but that result in Inu-yasha's death as well.

"Hey monk." Kouga said in a hard low voice.

Miroku turned questionably to the wolf that had refused to move before.

"Get Sango down, I'll kill Yume." Kouga said his eyes narrowing onto his prey.

Miroku could only nod. He'd never seen Kouga like this. Never. Not even when Kagome was in danger. He was scared to say anything, thinking the wolf might attack him instead of Yume.

Within seconds Kouga was charging at Yume, Miroku knew this was his cue to save Sango.

Kouga moved with a speed that could match Yume's with ease. Yume didn't notice him until she turned her head to insult him as his 'friend' died. The only thing she saw was a foot seconds from her face. Not even she had enough time to save herself.

As Kouga's foot hit she went flying backwards, her hold on Inu-yasha broken. The forest echoed the sound of her body hitting a tree, breaking the tree in two. Inu-yasha fell to the ground gasping for air, not even able to something like 'thanks bastard'.

Yume was up within minutes staring at her new opponent. Yume wasn't one to panic. She was so much faster then everyone else that the chance of them hitting her wasn't very high, but this man could. In a matter of fact he would.

Yume stood up and glared at him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl?" She cried in a whiny high pitched voice.

"Yes, but I don't think you count." Kouga yelled at her as he ran his fist read to meet her face.

Yume growled at him. She didn't like this one bit. She jumped on to the tree branches hoping to avoid her angry attacker. But she couldn't help but feel like she should be angrier with him, then he was with her. He had just called her an 'it'. It wasn't the best feeling a girl would have.

_Especially as one as attractive as me… _Yume thought to herself wistfully.

That one thought left Kouga an opening. He through his fist into her stomach while they were in mid air, it was obvious she was no fighter. She couldn't take a hit, but she could deal them.

Yume crashed to the ground Kouga close behind.

Meanwhile

On the ground Miroku was frantically undoing the vines that held Sango in a tight grip.

Inu-yasha had recovered and grabbed his sword. Kagome ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, Inu-yasha! I was so worried!" Kagome cried into his chest.

Inu-yasha, looking annoyed, through her off of him. "Didn't look that way while she was killing me." He hissed at her. "Miroku, out of the way."

Taking his sword out and allowing it to transform, he began hacking away at the vines that covered his friend. Slowly, but surely freeing her. Sango fell into Miroku's out stretched arms, hacking from a lack of air.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked her worriedly.

"Yes Miroku, I'm fine." She said as soon as she finished coughing. "What happened? Where's Kouga and why is Inu-yasha free? Did someone get rid of Yume?" She asked remembering what had happened before she was captured inside the vines.

Inu-yasha sighed. "The bastard saved me and is fighting with Yume right now."

As if to agree with Inu-yasha loud explosion was heard where Yume hit the ground. Yume was coughing up blood. It took only a moment for Inu-yasha to realize what had happened to her.

_Kouga must've broken a rib and it stabbed the lung… she's drowning on her own blood… _Inu-yasha thought to himself.

It seemed that Miroku and Sango both figured it out after Inu-yasha. The only ones who didn't know were the young Shippo, and annoying Kagome. Both wanted to ask, but were too afraid of what the answer might involve.

At that moment a cold voice broke through the silence.

"Hmm… I didn't know the wolf was traveling with you." Naraku's evil voice echoed around them, though he was no where to be seen.

Yume's eyes light up with hope, the tears that no one had seen disappeared. "Daddy, you came to save me… please help me daddy." Her voice said, sounding like the voice of a five year old.

"You couldn't beat Inu-yasha. Why should I save you if you're truly that weak?" Naraku's voice answered his 'daughters' calls.

"But dad! I would have killed him, it's the wolf… the wolf was too fast, even for me." She told him rising out of the deep whole in the ground her own body had made. Blood covering the ground every time she coughed. "Please daddy…" She whimpered.

Naraku's evil laughter filled the area. "You're still too weak." He hissed evilly. "You have no right to die like a warrior." Suddenly Naraku appeared robed in the baboon skin.

Holding out one hand, the hand that held a gem that looked as though it was filled with water. He began squeezing it. Everyone around him wondered what he was doing, other then Yume herself.

"No daddy," She yelled as her body fell to the ground, silently shaking with unseen tears. "Daddy," She whispered as the gem began shattering. "I love you…"

With those final words the gem stone shattered, as did her soul. She stopped moving no breathe exited her body. In a matter of fact her body didn't move, but was disappearing into things that looked like droplets of water. It slowly drifted towards Naraku.

Everyone, who had been frozen into place before, shot into action. Tears fell freely from both Sango, and Kagome's eyes. Even though she had tried to kill them, she didn't deserve that. Shippo couldn't even look at the scene.

Miroku tightened his hold on Sango, while Inu-yasha and Kouga could only glare at Naraku. They thought that even he would have some morals at least about his 'family'.

Inu-yasha pulled out his weapon with skill. "You die now Naraku!" He yelled running at he demon before them.

The water droplets had disappeared and all that was left where Yume had lied was her staff. Naraku's dark laugh filled the area. A miasma surrounding them, as he disappeared, and left them to die in the poisoned area.

Kagome scream, "Everyone we have to get out of here!"

_Thank you Mrs. Obvious. _Everyone thought at the same time.

Kirara transformed and scooped up Shippo, and Miroku, who still held tightly on to Sango. As they rose in the air Miroku accidentally dropped Sango to the ground below. Kouga saw this and his anger at the monk grew.

_I'm going to kill that monk… _He thought as he caught Sango before she hit the ground.

Inu-yasha had already carried Kagome out of the miasma, and Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo were already above the miasma. Leaving only Kouga and Sango within it.

Sango buried her head into Kouga's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but to fell safe with him.

Kouga smiled as he felt her tighten her grip on him. He would have her as his own. Even if it was the last thing he did, she would be his.

As he ran both of them out he smiled thinking to himself.

_Looks likes she's mine now… _

That's when Kouga remembered a certain monk always touching her…

_ Didn't they say they were only friends? _

_Until Naraku is dead…_

_ So no worries… all you have to do is make sure she loves you by the time you kill him _

_I guess…_

_ What's wrong? _

_I think that he might try and make Sango his sooner. I mean she did almost die today, and I could smell lust all over him…_

_ So all you have to do is steal her away? _

_Yes…_

_ So what's the problem? _

_I hate it when your right…_

_ You've finally accepted you love her! _

_Perhaps…_

End of Chapter 7

Preview for Chapter 8: Kouga has made up his mind, but so has Miroku… and what about Sango?

So how was the action? Good? Bad? Worse than bad? Please tell me… this was my first real fight scene… anyway I Think I have some explaining to do…

Okay well here's exactly what happened…

High school sucks and I've had a lot of homework lately…

Homecoming is in like… a week and I have to plan for me and 10 of my friends…

I haven't up-dated this in like two months and I feel really bad…

I'm going to try and up-date a lot more often now. Oh and I'm not allowed to say all of my personalized **_thank you's_** any more… They might delete my stories! So if you don't mind I'll e-mail my **_thank you's_** to you… I'd also like to say thank you to MystiKoorime to telling me this so none of my stories were deleted… because that would really stink…

**Thank you for reviewing everyone who did in fact review!**

Anyway I have got to go… I have 4 more stories to up-date. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to e-mail me. I'll never mind, and I'll always reply.

See ya all soon!

Reioko

PS: If you read A Demon, A Human, No Chance, I up-dated that yesterday.


	8. A Monk's Love

_Not Quite Right_

_Chapter 8: The Monk's Love_

Everyone was walking back to Kaede's village. They needed a breather. Inu-yasha and Sango had almost been killed and they thought that was as good of time as any to stop traveling for a while. Plus Kagome needed supplies and as usual, she whined until she got her way.

Inu-yasha had taken the lead with Kagome not far behind. Shippo and Kirara were playing a chasing game off to the side of Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga all walked together like usual.

No one had said anything about where Kouga's power and energy had come from the day before. Miroku was too busy in thoughts of his own and Sango had just gotten up, she had missed most of the fight. Including every part Kouga fought in.

Kouga hadn't wanted to bring it up, and was busy arguing with himself.

_That wouldn't work…_

_Yes it would… all females like to eat owls! _

_Raw?_

_Of course!_

_You're thinking **demonic **females. She's a human._

_oh_

_Oh… oh… that's all you have to say! After everything you put me through all you have to say is oh!_

_Well you could try flowers… or jewelry…_

_That's a horrible idea._

_NO IT'S NOT!_

_Yes it is…_

_Girls like that stuff_

_No they don't! Even if they did how would you know? You are male right? And it's known that males can't understand the female mind! It's impossible._

_WELL if I was in love I'd want flowers and jewelry…  
_

_What?_

_It's true!_

_Apple… I think you need to see a doctor…_

"Kouga?" Miroku's voice broke through the barrier of Kouga's mind.

Kouga snapped into reality. He realized that the monk and he were alone. Kouga sent him a questioning look.

"I was just thinking that maybe… maybe I should tell Sango that I love her… she almost died today… and… well… I'd hate not being able to tell her…" Miroku words were jumbled and rather hard to understand, but there was one thing that Kouga heard loud and clear.

Rival.

Kouga almost sent the monk a glare but held it back since Sango popped back up. He didn't want to look bad in front of HIS woman.

"Hey guys. What are you doing way back here still?" Sango asked as she waited for the two.

"Just talking." Miroku told her flashing her that lady killers smile.

Sango raised an eye brow. Whenever he flashed her that cheesy smile it meant he was about to grope her. She hated it when he did things like that. Especially now. Before it didn't really bother her much, whenever he decided to grope her she knew that he liked her, at least a little. Now she wanted some else to like her…

That's when she felt the monk's hand in a place it shouldn't have been. Sango wanted to slap him up-side the head but delayed it for a moment. She peeked over at Kouga to see his face full of anger and disgust before she slapped the monk.

"Lech!" She yelled as he did so walking quickly away from them.

"I think she likes me!" Miroku said with a goofy smile.

Sango

Sango was walking back alone, at least for now. She needed to think about everything. Ever since Kouga had joined their group she felt a strange… attraction to him. She knew he was in love with Kagome though, so she tried to hide to it. She knew that demons could smell your emotions, luckily as a demon exterminator she had been trained to hide her scent.

Little by little she had begun thinking that maybe Kouga liked her too. She could tell that Kouga wasn't exactly pleased by what Kagome did during the fights, and how she always mooned over Inu-yasha. There were only two things that made Sango think that he even liked her a little. But both of these things could be disproved easily.

After the fight with Yume, Miroku had dropped her out of the sky. Kouga caught her and carried her the whole way home. Then again Inu-yasha would probably do the same thing… but the feeling she had when in Kouga's arms was amazing. It was something she had never felt for anyone, not even Miroku, before. She couldn't help but snuggle in closer to the wolf and take in his scent. She knew that that would probably be her only chance to do something like that.

And the only other thing that she thought maybe, possibly made her think he liked her was the look on his face when Miroku groped her. He looked… mad and disgusted. But he could've been mad because Miroku did it in front of him, and he might have been disgusted because it was two humans.

That was another reason Kouga probably didn't like her. She was human. Sure Kagome was too, but Kagome had the powers of a priestess that helped them find the jewel shards. Sango sighed; this was much too much to think about.

_Thank goodness Miroku and I decided not to try anything until Naraku was dead… _Sango thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like him… as a friend… it was that her feelings for Kouga were much too strong to be ignored. If he told her today that he loved her, she'd probably have to reject him. It wasn't the monk's fault he was handsome, and had a great personality… but he wasn't Kouga.

_I shouldn't be thinking like this… what would my father say? He hated demons that took on a human form… and now I'm in love with one… _Sango's eyes grew big as she finished her thoughts. Love… all she had thought it was, was a crush. Now she loved him? What else could happen to make her life more difficult?

Kouga and Miroku

Miroku and Kouga walked in silence for a little while as well, both were busy staring at the beauty in front of them. Miroku sighed a happy go lucky smile on his face. Today was the day he was going to tell Sango that he loved her. At least after he talked to Kouga. He considered Kouga his best male friend. At least for advise. There was no way that he was going to go and talk to Inu-yasha about the female mind.

Miroku sighed. He wasn't exactly sure how to start a conversation with Sango that would end with and 'I love you.' He couldn't grope her and say he loved her, then she'd probably beat him up side the head…

Kouga meanwhile was thinking about how to tell Sango that he wanted her to be his. Thinking back to the ways he attempted to tell Kagome she was his, he shuddered. It hadn't worked at all… instead it had made his chances go down… but only a little! He was a great demon! Leader of one of the four wolf tribes! What wasn't to like? Probably the fact that they were human and she hadn't known that then…

Kouga and Miroku sighed at he same time. Kouga glared a little, and Miroku looked deep in thought. The monk had no idea what was going on in Kouga's head, and Kouga wanted to know what was going in Miroku's head. It might help him think of a plan.

_(My doctor said I was fine!)_

_What the hell?_

_(I'm back! And my doctor said I was fine!)_

_What doctor?_

_(The one you told me to go see…)_

_Oh…_

_(Yeah… so what'cha do'in?)_

_Thinking of a way to make Sango mine._

_(That sounds fine, think of anything good?)_

…

_(I'll take that as a no)_

_It's not my fault… I don't know what humans like!_

_(That's okay! I'm here to save the day!)_

_What do you mean by that?_

_(I have a plan)_

_I doubt that…_

_(No it's a good one this time! Here's what you are gonna do!)_

_Shit…_

End of Chapter 8

Preview for Chapter 9: The wolf and the monk are both ready to make their confessions. Who's going to get there first? What was Apple's plan?

Sorry this took so long to come out! I've had all but a page written forever! You can probably tell that this is coming to an end… I'm going to try and finish some of my stories by the end of August. That way when the new school year starts I can start some new fanfics… but not near as many at once. I should up-date this in about a week or less.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Flame me if you want but review! I don't like getting like 1 review and then like 100 hits… (that's never actually happened to me but I thought that make a good comparison.)

Peace up and A town down!

Reioko


End file.
